


Some Tender Loving Care

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't like this one at all lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Minho hurts himself during practice, but it's not all that bad...





	Some Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon. Takes place shortly after debut.
> 
> Anon asked: yay!! okay, well I don't have a very clear prompt.. I just thought that despite jinki being shorter than minho, it'd be cute if he was carrying minho around like bridal style! maybe minho got injured and jinki is pampering him or idk. up to you!!

“Ah, shit!”

 

Minho crumpled to the wooden floors of the practice room, placing his arms in front of him so he didn’t fall on his face. His bandmates as well as the choreographer stared at him with their mouths open before the choreographer headed for the stereo and turned it off, the members rushing to Minho’s side.

 

A flurry of “are you alright”s and warnings to be careful spilled from their lips as his friends tried to lift him up and carry him towards the chairs nearby. Once seated, Minho leaned down to untie his shoe and slip it off his foot. He pulled his sock down and Kibum hissed through his teeth.

 

“That doesn’t look good.” Kibum said, grimacing at the purple color slowly taking form on Minho’s ankle.

 

“I think I sprained it.” Minho mumbled, mad at himself for ruining their rehearsal.

 

“Maybe we should cancel practice and take you to a doctor?” Jonghyun asked, enthusiasm creeping into his tone despite himself.

 

“Nice try, Jonghyun.” Their choreographer said snidely, pushing past the SHINee members and leaning down to look at Minho’s ankle. “Yeah, you’re definitely not practicing today.”

 

Minho frowned. “I don’t want to go see a doctor, it’s just a sprain. It’s not like this is the first time it’s happened.”

 

“Maybe you should go home and rest, then.” Taemin said, the other members nodding.

 

Minho opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted. “I’ll take you home, then.” Jinki said, already walking towards his bag to fish for his keys.

 

Minho felt his face heat up. “Th-that’s really not necessary, hyung. I can just sit this one out.”

 

“You’ll be sitting there for hours, then.” Jinki said, standing with his keys rattling in his hand. He turned to the choreographer. “Is it okay if I leave for a bit and come back?”

 

“Sure.” She said, waving her hand. “As long as  _you’re_ okay with staying after practice.”

 

Minho opened his mouth once more but was cut off again. “That’s fine.” He said and looked to the other members in a silent request to help Minho stand. Once they all helped him up, Jinki stood on the side Minho was hurt on, supporting him with his arm around Minho’s waist and Minho’s around his shoulders. They hobbled towards the door before Jinki called out, “I’ll be back in like, 20 minutes.” He told the members and walked them into the hall.

 

In a way, Minho was grateful for the pain as it was distracting him from Jinki’s hand on his side and the way he could feel Jinki’s warmth from their connected waists. He tried to focus on that while Jinki slowly but surely led him towards the building entrance and out to the parking lot. He hoped the redness on his face could be mistaken as exertion.

 

They made it to Jinki’s car and Minho grimaced as he had to put weight on his foot in order to stumble inside. He watched Jinki walk to the other side through the windshield, noting the curve of his nose and lips, acting innocent once Jinki was in the driver’s seat.

 

“You really need to be more careful, Minho.” Jinki said, starting the car.

 

Minho’s adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped, throat suddenly dry. “Yes, hyung.”

 

The car ride was silent, save for the purr of the engine and the wheels on the pavement. Minho stared at his own hands in his lap, forcing himself not to look at Jinki. He really didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already were.

 

If he had raised his head, he might’ve seen the quick glances Jinki made in his direction.

 

When they made it home, Jinki helped Minho stand up once again, supporting him in the same manner he had done at the SM building. Minho wanted to say something as they went up their front steps but couldn’t find the words, letting out a sigh when Jinki opened the front door.

 

Once inside, Minho detached himself from Jinki, hopping into the house on one foot. “Thank you for taking me home, hyung.” He said with a shy smile.

 

Jinki smiled back, making Minho’s breath catch in his throat. “It’s no problem.”

 

Minho expected Jinki to turn around and walk back outside, but to his surprise, Jinki stepped inside their dorm and shut the door behind him, Minho pressing against the wall to make room in the small space.

 

“What are you - ” Minho started, but cut himself off with a yelp as Jinki lifted him up into the air, one arm under his legs and the other under his shoulders.

 

“This is so much easier.” Jinki said, breath tickling Minho’s nose. God, why did he have to hold Minho’s head so close to his face?! “I would’ve done this the whole time, but it would’ve looked kind of weird if anyone saw me carrying you like this.”

 

“Y-yeah…” Minho murmured, heart beating against his chest.

 

“Would you mind putting your hands around my neck? You’re kind of heavy.” Jinki laughed, albeit a bit forcefully.

 

Not trusting his own voice, Minho nodded and did as he was asked, pulling himself even closer to Jinki’s face in the process, eyes shifting away from his face.

 

Kicking off his shoes in the doorway, Jinki walked across the wooden floor towards their shared bedroom, the man in his arms pointedly looking anywhere but at him.

 

Luckily, the bedroom door was already open, so Jinki pushed past it, stopping once he reached Minho’s bed. Minho loosened his grip as Jinki gently placed him onto his comforter, hair falling from his face as he lied down.

 

Minho was prepared to thank Jinki again when he pulled away, but Jinki stayed hovered over him, arm still underneath Minho’s back. He shivered as Jinki’s dark brown eyes met his own, unable to pull them away.

 

“Um, hyung, is everything - ”

 

“You’re so pretty.”

 

Minho blinked. “What?”

 

Jinki leaned forward and Minho shut his eyes, a reflex from the close proximity. He felt Jinki brush his hair away and his lips press against his forehead. Minho’s breath hitched, fingers tightening around his own chest.

 

Jinki pulled back and Minho opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar emotion spread across Jinki’s face. Minho subconsciously bit his lower lip in worry, quickly stopping when he saw Jinki’s gaze fall there.

 

“I…” Jinki trailed off, a pink tint to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Minho.” He said, heading out the door in a way too brisk to be considered casual.

 

Minho sat up to call after him, stopping when he heard the front door shut. He held his hand to his beating heart, swearing he could feel it through his shirt. His forehead felt warm, as if Jinki’s lips were still there. He placed two fingers to the area Jinki had kissed, staring at them for a moment before pressing them onto his own lips.

 

“I like you too, hyung.”


End file.
